


you know i keep you young

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Breaking the Law, Comedy, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Power Bottoming, Rough Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Snark, cw for one mention of hard drug use, in several ways!, suggestions that eustass is a top that enjoys being dominated, that might play into future things i write idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Rough metal asshole and stuffy doctor asshole go swimming at night.“Why naked, Eustass?”“Naked is more fun. Naked isalwaysmore fun."Rating subject to change in later chapters.just went ahead and changed the rating





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbspandam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/gifts).



> i recently started a new medication for ptsd nightmares with lowered blood pressure as a side effect, and combined with my anti-psychotic that also has that as a side effect, ive been lethargic and mostly bed locked, and will continue to be until i beg my psychologist for an alternative in a few weeks. i figured this was as good a time as any to write gross fluff.
> 
> this was written on my phone while i was half dead, please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, tense inconsistencies, etc

When his boyfriend had first suggested that they go to the pool after hours, Law had been hesitant. Their 3rd year anniversary was fast approaching and neither of them had any fresh ideas going into it, having well used up every reasonable outing in their area for such an event in dates prior. Law just assumed that the 3rd year was meant for boring meandering, because it wasn’t as special as the first year or as monumental as the fifth, and didn’t have high hopes for the day at all.

Law had, admittedly, in his jaded haze, forgotten what kind of person his boyfriend of nearly three years happened to be.

Eustass was stubborn and quick to anger, childish in several ways, and a tad emotionally immature, and Law knew this. There were still things Law did not know about Eustass, though, even relatively simple things that should be assumed from existing context.

That is, Eustass Kid gets bored really goddamn easily, and he cannot be convinced for fifty dollars to sit still in silence and waste away a day where he should be actually doing shit.

“We should break into the pool, fucking naked,” Eustass had thus propositioned, “I will sell my entire, literal goddamn liver before we waste an anniversary.”

“As opposed to only part of your liver, your metaphorical liver, or your liver which has found salvation in God?” Law had responded, reading glasses perched archly over his nose as he flipped absently through one of his dumb wordy medical journals in, like, Latin or something.

“‘s not the point, we have to like… Go somewhere, do something,” Eustass continued, laying on the couch in his living room nearly entirely in the nude, “And we have to do it _naked_.”

“Why naked, Eustass?”  
“Naked is more fun. Naked is _always_ more fun.”

Law marks his spot and folds up the book he was reading, setting it on the table beside him to address his boyfriend more seriously. “I suppose you would be able to provide proof of this,” the surgeon offers smoothly, “What exactly have you done naked?”

“Well, I robbed a Macy’s once,” Eustass says defensively, “I was tripping _balls_ on some shit Wire found -- oh my God, don’t look at me like that, I was twenty -- But anyway I was fully naked, so that has to count, right?”

“Was it fun?”  
“The time of my _life_.”

Law makes a long humming noise in response as if he was thinking, a noise that Eustass knows well enough to mean he has already decided the answer is no. “For Christ’s sake, will you ever even _consider_ doing anything I think is fun?”

“Well, your idea of fun is usually something that could get us both arrested,” the ravenette explains, fingers sliding back over the cover of his abandoned book in temptation, “And put in jail for three, or five years at least. This particularly would be on charges of public indecency and trespass--”

“Oh blah, fucking blah,” Eustass mocks, “Waah, waah, I’m a prissy little doctor who’s too good for jail, I--”

“Eustass.” Law warns, “You’re being an idiot.”  
“Oh, and what’s fucking new?”

The two continue their petty argument for a while longer before Law eventually caves and gives in to Eustass’ shitty whims, as he is wont to do. Law has agreed to breaking into the pool at night, but he is _not_ going naked. 

He will be wearing a Speedo, though, one that made Eustass actually die of laughter upon being presented it the day before their anniversary along with an explanation.

Night fast approaches, and at 11 PM sharp the night before their anniversary, the starstruck lovers prepare for their romantic outing. This, of course, involves Law complaining about the Speedo chafing him (“Just take it off.” Eustass had offered, which sufficiently shut him up) and Eustass stripping down completely to the nude.

They make it to the public pool by foot, Law sulking in silence several steps behind Eustass the whole time, arms crossed.

“We are breaking _so_ many laws right now.” Law hissed once they reached their destination, and Eustass snorted. “Is one my boyfriend?”

“Oh, how original.” Law groused, “And anyway, how are we getting over that fence? We--”

“Just… jump it?” Eustass says, blinking. “What, you never jump a fence before?”

“I-- Of course not? Why would I have?”  
“Oh, yeah,” Eustass realizes, “It’s ‘cause you don’t have fun.”

“I am actually starting to worry about how strictly you conflate ‘fun’ with ‘illegal’,” Law mumbles to himself, but is quickly taken aback as Eustass walks backwards, runs up to the fence, and jumps right over it.

Law blinks.

“Come onnn,” Eustass shouts from the other side, “Just do it, it’s not that hard.”

A million ways Law could fall or otherwise injure himself and/or probably die doing that flash before Law’s eyes at that very moment, and he probably looks like a cat that’s about to piss itself, because Eustass sighs dramatically and climbs back over the fence with ease, returning to Law.

“Okay, because I’m such a great boyfriend and all,” Eustass explains, “You can stand on my shoulders, it’s easier that way.”

So he does -- Eustass hunches over slightly next to the fence and Law slowly makes his way up to his shoulders. To his credit, Eustass only verbally complains _a little._

It takes about twenty minutes, but eventually Eustass is able to coax Law down the other side of the fence, and feels an awful lot like a firefighter who just gently forced a cat down a tree after. So he feels pretty good.

“See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Eustass prompts, rubbing out his now-sore shoulders. Law glowers at him.

The mechanic jumps the fence again, landing somehow on his feet beside Law. The first thing he does is dunk himself straight into thr water, but Law doesn’t for a good while -- he spends a good two minutes muttering complaints and sulking and crossing his arms. 

Eventually, though, the stubborn surgeon gives up, settling himself down carefully at the pool’s rim and cautiously dipping a toe into the water.

His boyfriend isn’t having any of that shit, though, and pulls Law into the pool by his legs.

Law eventually surfaces in a messy, jumbled rush of limbs and chlorine, completely soaked and coughing up water, yelling and swearing angrily at Eustass, Eustass’ mother, and God himself. Eustass, on the other hand, cannot stop laughing.

Law eventually calms down, and begins sulking again -- but he’s in the water this time, so that has to count towards something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *forces my cheesy dialogue upon you and runs*  
> oh and this is pwp (‘pacing? what pacing?’ or ‘porn without pacing’) so enjoy

“It’s cold.” Law eventually states, about five minutes after initially calming down.

“Oh, that’s because the sun isn’t out to warm the water.” Eustass explains, the odd pride he feels of himself for knowing that shining through somewhat in his voice. He earns a glare from Law, who’s posture is bunched up tightly to try to retain his own body heat.  
“ _I know that._ ”

There’s silence for a few more moments. Law seems to come to terms with something in the meantime.

“What I was going to ask,” the doctor starts, “is if you were willing to share your body heat with me so that we would both be less cold.”

Eustass flashes a shit-eating grin. “Are you flirting with me? I thought you didn’t want to--”

“I’m not, and I _I don’t,_ ” Law pleads, “I’m well aware you’re an idiot who does nothing but take things I say out of context, but can you do me this _one_ favor and hold me so I don’t freeze to--”

“Oh, you want me to hold you? _Romantic_.”  
“Eustass, _please,_ I--”

Eustass sidles up to Law and keeps going, so that Law has to walk backwards and is eventually pushed up to the far side of the pool, raising his elbows to set them on the edge above the water so that he can lean back just slightly away from Eustass.

“Come on, kitty,” he says, grin unfaltering as he leans yet further into Law’s beloved personal space, “Be nice?”

“Don’t call me that,” Law breathes, glare flickering, “You know I can’t be angry when you call me that.”

“Which is kind of the point.” Eustass says, shrugging, and then all at once Law clings to him, wrapping his arms around the broad expanse of his boyfriend’s torso and bunching his fingers into fiery crimson locks, tilting his weight to lean on Eustass and wrapping his legs around his hips.

“You,” Law says, then kisses him, “Are so,” then returns to kissing him, “ _Infuriating._ ”

Eustass takes no time to stumble backwards and holds Law’s weight up by taking firm handfuls of his ass, fingers slipping under the hem of his speedo to unabashedly grope him. At the lewd contact, Law breaks his lips away from his boyfriend’s just slightly to moan against his mouth, instinctively rolling himself backwards into the touch.

No sooner has he finished than their lips are connected once more, kissing aggressively and passionately with Law’s free hands wandering over the mechanic’s shoulders and back, riding up in his damp hair.

“This is so illegal,” Law pants when they pull back, and Eustass’ eyes track a stray bead of water as it hops off a lock of his hair to cascade down the sinewed ropes of his neck, the rise and dip of his collarbone, “So fucking illegal.”

“Ooh, you said a bad word.” Eustass teases, grin playful as he returns his attention to Law’s eyes. The surgeon grumbles something illegible.

Eventually Law finds himself sitting on the side of the pool with his crotch up against his boyfriend’s face, because things cannot ever stop getting more illegal when the crime is public indecency and Eustass Kid is your accomplice.

“I didn’t bring lube,” Eustass deadpans, “So I’m gonna--”

“ _Don’t you dare--_ ” Law starts, tone panicked, but Eustass interrupts him. “You know I wouldn’t. I’m going to suck you off.”

Actually, Law isn’t entirely sure that Eustass wouldn’t, but… he feels his face heat up, so he covers it with his hand. “That’s really not necessary, you don’t have to…”

“What? I think your hand mu--”

“Just do it, asshole!” the surgeon barks, glaring down at the redhead.

So Law’s hilarious choice in swimwear is shimmied off the angular bones of his hips and down his thighs, until Eustass can lead them off his legs through the water and set them beside him on the rim of the pool. Law, to his credit, is only half hard right now, which changes when Eustass suddenly -- really fucking suddenly -- jumps towards his inner thigh, sucking a mark into it.

“You and your fucking hickies!” Law screeches, trying to knead the pain out of his leg with frenzied rubbing, and Eustass only laughs.

So in short, Law is now no longer hard at all. Eustass figures some sensual touching is in order to get this petulant cat of a man back in the mood, and he sets his hands lightly on Law’s thighs, which gets Law to stop rubbing them and successfully gains his attention. 

Eustass is getting a second chance, which is a good sign. (You’d think he’d learn to stop with the sudden-death hickies when it had three times led to an early good-night and once led to a week-long argument). 

Now, slowly, he rides his hands up his boyfriend’s sides, having to stand up straighter in the water. Law tenses when he leans in to kiss his skin, but upon realizing that he’s not going for another bite, he relaxes again -- several chaste kisses are laid upon dusk flesh, leading up to light nibbling on his collarbones (not meant to mark) and up to his neck. A moan like a mumble flutters out under Law’s teeth, eyelids shuddering as he grows lax against the physical support from his boyfriend.

The surgeon is back up to half-hardness again, but Eustass isn’t done yet. His lips chase Law’s neck up his chin and towards his mouth and he presses their lips together. Eustass bites softly at his boyfriend’s lower lip and tugs, so Law’s mouth opens pliantly, and their tongues survey each other’s mouths, just as awestruck as they were the first time they’d joined.

Law keeps moaning under his breath, and eventually it gets too much for the redhead, who releases from the kiss with a puff of air and travels his way back down the expanse of Law’s body, stopping again at his crotch -- now fully hard.

“You…” Law gasps, body still blissfully free of tension and eyes struggling to keep open, “Planned this?” 

“What do you have against foreplay?” Eustass asks, turning his eyes up to Law from below him -- the position puts an odd shiver down the mechanic’s spine, probably something to file away for a later date.  
“No,” Law clarifies, “It’s just not usually… what you -- what we do.”

Eustass smiles broadly up at him. “It’s our anniversary.”  
Law frowns, and pushes his head back down, ushering him to get back to work.

Eustass presses a kiss to Law’s thigh where he’d bitten before, then up to the tip of his cock; Law keens lowly, canting his hips up despite himself in search of more contact. Eustass, for once, obliges him; his lips stretch around the tip and encase it entirely, so Law lets out a hiss.

He sucks on just that for a moment, testing the feeling in his mouth, and then slides down further -- taking in about a quarter of the overall length, and his eyes move up to Law as to gauge how he’s taking this.

Law looks close to tears in this state, lips pressed tight together and eyes watery, brows tensed together. It’s the most expressive Eustass has seen Law in a while -- when they have sex, Law mostly looks extremely worried and overwhelmed, which his boyfriend has always thought to be cute nonetheless. It’s the way Law responds, so it’s uniquely Law -- the man he loves.

Eustass pulls off for a moment to lean up and press a hand to the side of Law’s face with an odd tenderness, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “You don’t have to hold back. I like hearing you.”  
Law lets out a shuddering gasp then, as if he’d been holding in his very breath (he probably had been), and nods silently. Eustass smiles and scoots back down, unsettling the water, and gets back to work.

Moments pass where Law is still making small noises under his breath, the slick sound of saliva running over flesh audible only to the two of them. After a while, Law speaks again. At first, Eustass doesn’t hear him -- he disconnects from Law’s dick, looking up at him in confusion.

“This really isn’t like you…” Law repeats, and Eustass snorts. “Are you still on that? Do you not like it when I blow you?”

“It’s not me, Eustass.” Law narrows his eyes, curls up his fingers into a loose fist. “Isn’t this uncomfortable for you?”

Eustass doesn’t respond to him, and kisses him instead. Law, pawing helplessly at the mechanic’s chest, seems to forget what he’d asked.

Eustass slides back down and takes the same amount he’d had previously back into his mouth, bobbing his head and applying light suction. Law grips handfuls of unruly red hair with one hand and clenches the small ledge on the side of the pool with the other, eyes glazed over and unfocused. 

Eustass, fully hard, takes himself into hand now as well -- pumping slowly in time with the movements of his head. A part of him longs for Law’s hand instead, but he had wanted it to be about his boyfriend’s pleasure tonight, so he would have to make due.  
A few times, Law bucks shallowly into Eustass’ mouth, not quite able to put words to what he wants currently but nonetheless wanting it, bad. Eustass seems to know, however, and slides the rest of Law’s member into his throat -- and this time, Law doesn’t gasp or pant or keen, he shouts his approval and doubles over Eustass’ head, both hands forcing him to stay right where he is by pushing down on the back of his head.

Law thinks he hears Eustass moan from the rough treatment, but it’s not something he pays much mind -- there are much more important things at hand right now, things that are tight and warm and wet and hugging him in indescribably pleasant ways.

He strokes the back of Eustass’ head gently, lovingly, but doesn’t let up on the pressure. He can feel Eustass breathing steadily through his nose against his stomach -- the sensation is two parts weird and one part grounding. 

Knowing that his boyfriend isn’t made of flowers and/or feathers and can take a bit of hard handling, he puts one hand back down on the pool’s edge and begins fucking steadily into his mouth. This time Eustass let’s out a shuddering breath through his nose, shuts his eyes tightly -- even if he can’t do much in the way of approval with his voice at the moment, there are other ways he can show he’s enjoying this (even if they’re subconscious).

Law picks up the pace, and so does Eustass’ hand, working tirelessly over his own cock. He pushes his hips repeatedly into the mechanic’s throat, but still doesn’t let his head move much, keeping him more or less pinned against his crotch.

“Good boy.” Law murmurs, not really realizing that he’s said it, and Eustass feels his whole body shake.   
That’s what makes Eustass cum, and the moan that it triggers pours all of Law’s seed deep down his boyfriend’s throat.

.  
.  
.

They spend a few moments in silence coming down from their orgasms, panting heavily and clutching at each other’s hands. Then, Eustass asks a question.  
“Trafalgar,” he starts, looking up from between Law’s thighs, “Wanna get married?

Law stares at him incredulously, wide-eyed, for a solid thirty seconds after he asks. What? Now? Why is he asking that right now? Law had almost forgotten that this was their third anniversary celebration, but RIGHT NOW?

“I… Are you joking?” Law finally answers, words more than a breath escaping from between his lips, and his shitty, awful, terrible, irredeemable asshole of a boyfriend grins broadly up at him. “Nah.”

Law laughs -- really laughs. He does that thing Eustass thinks is creepy when he’s hysterical, and his laugh starts as bubbled giggling and builds up into loud guwaffs. When he finally calms down, Law punches Eustass in the face, sending him barreling backwards into the water. While he’s still submerged, Law says, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take……. fifty years………. to write one (1) smut
> 
> aka: sorry this took so long. i think ive mentioned before i think that porn takes me two to four times the time to write than normal stuff like fluff and even angst, and this time i initially tried to write a position ive never tried to describe before ever, and it… well. it was a mess.
> 
> by the way, what i imply with their weird tense conversation near the end is my personal headcanon that eustass struggles with showing weakness and as such engaging in sexual activities society has labelled as “submissive”. he powered through though, go him!

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to lou over at nbspandam, who writes the strangest crack ships that i still somehow want to read, for encouraging me to not delete one of my fics (going as far as to write a fucking sequel to it) and putting up with my obnoxious kidlaw obsession
> 
> expect smut in the second chapter, but youre safe for now


End file.
